


下辈子我再好好过  31场合

by Gloriaaadio



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriaaadio/pseuds/Gloriaaadio
Summary: ⚠️女装攻  道具
Relationships: 崔范奎/崔连准
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	下辈子我再好好过  31场合

“叮——”“叮——”

信息铃声连着响了两下，崔连准趁着等咖啡的功夫打开了手机。

[今晚十点酒吧见。——范奎]

[记得带上那个。——范奎]

还好今晚轮休，崔连准想。毕竟那个人最不喜欢的事情就是被拒绝，如果因为轮班而拒绝见面的话...再下一次指不定会干出些什么。

不过那个的话...不带也会出事吧...崔连准果断地做了决定，在屏幕上按了几下，然后锁上屏幕端着咖啡离开了茶水间。

[OK——连准]

\--

下班后，崔连准赶忙回到家中，距离上一次和崔范奎见面已经过了一段时间，对方分别之前给自己的东西拿回家之后也再没有拿出来过，崔连准翻箱倒柜找了好一会儿，这才在衣柜的小抽屉最下面找到那件东西。

还好没弄丢，崔连准松了一口气，拿上东西去了浴室。

一切都收拾完毕，时针已经指向九点，崔连准检查了一下该带的东西，关上灯出了门。

崔连准坐在出租车上，本是为了避免公交和地铁没有座位以及步行的不便，却不想正好碰上修路的路段，崔连准感觉到塞在体内的东西在车子颠簸的过程中一点一点往里摩擦着他的敏感点，还好坐在后座，他垂下头捂住嘴防止自己发出声音，忍受着愉悦却又痛苦的折磨。

终于车子停在了目的地前，崔连准深呼吸了几下，付了钱，面色如常地下了车。

走进酒吧四周环视了一圈，崔连准很快发现了崔范奎的所在。

吧台边坐着一个高挑的“女人”，她穿着黑色的机车外套，一条腿屈着搭在吧台椅的脚撑上，另一条腿伸直了踩在地上，脚上穿着一双黑色皮质高跟靴子，隐隐约约可以看见隐藏在机车外套下的短皮裙。她的银色长发披散下来，散落在背后胸前。

崔连准看着“她”撑在吧台上的手慵懒地夹着烟凑近嘴边吸了一口，然后微微抬头轻轻地呼出一缕浓烟，终于回过神来向那里走去。

崔连准坐到了“她”身旁的位置上，崔范奎又吸了一口手上的烟，转头对着崔连准呼出烟雾，随即将烟在烟灰缸里按灭，然后解锁的手机屏对着崔连准摇了摇。

烟还未散尽，崔连准还没反应过来，身子突然微微一弓，体内的跳蛋开始了轻微的震动，他被刺激得不免微动。

崔范奎注意到了崔连准的动作，稍稍将带轮子的椅子移近了一些，然后摸上了崔连准的大腿。他一点一点摩挲着靠近了崔连准的下身，在半勃的性器上轻轻地揉捏起来。

“看来...连准哥有乖乖地听我的话哦。”崔范奎凑近了崔连准的耳边轻声说。

从其他人的角度看来，是一对男女在调情，但实际上，却是“女人”正在用跳蛋和手奸淫着男人，让他几乎要到达高潮。

\--

崔连准被压在酒吧后巷的砖墙上，崔范奎从背后掀起他的衣服，双手摸到前面去揉弄他的胸乳，崔连准仰起头，像一只天鹅伸长了脖颈，崔范奎的吻落在他微微颤抖的脊骨。

体内的跳蛋还在震动着，乳尖突然一痛，崔连准明白自己被戴上了乳夹，崔范奎一向喜欢使用小道具，这一次当然不会例外，感觉到丝丝缕缕的电流从乳夹上传来，敏感的乳尖被电流刺激，崔连准忍不住呻吟出声。

接着他便被崔范奎转了个身背靠着墙，对方按着他的肩膀使力，他便顺从地靠着墙滑下来，脸正对着对方的下身。

崔范奎一脚踩上一旁的杂物箱，裙子随着他的动作向上掀起，他大剌剌地露出束缚在内裤里半勃的性器，稍稍顶了顶胯，握着性器在崔连准的嘴唇和脸颊上留下前液划过的水痕。

崔连准抬眸看向崔范奎，对方冷着脸朝他挑了挑眉，于是他张开嘴含住了前端轻轻吮吸起来，同时用舌头在龟头四周舔舐，时不时扫过马眼，将分泌出的前液舔弄干净，感受着对方半硬的性器在自己的口中完全充血勃起。崔范奎的手移到了他的后脑上使了些力，崔连准没有防备地双膝跪地，粗大勃起的性器一下子深入口腔，喉头一紧，崔连准很快感觉到口中的性器又胀大了一些，他伸手扶住根部不能含到的位置撸动着，也没忘记照顾两侧的囊袋，口中快速地吞吐起来。

跳蛋的震动突然变得剧烈，乳尖上传来的电流的酥麻感也更加强烈，崔连准被刺激到敏感处，口交的动作变得缓慢甚至停滞了，崔范奎于是更用力地按住崔连准的后脑，挺动腰胯在崔连准口中抽插起来，崔连准被崔范奎的性器和震动剧烈的跳蛋前后夹击着，在崔范奎停在他口腔深处射出来的时候，他也到达了高潮，看上去穿得整整齐齐的裤子里已经被精水和肠液弄得一塌糊涂。

\--

崔连准被崔范奎牵着手走在街上，他体内的跳蛋和身上的乳夹并未摘下，在走动的过程中时不时刺激着他的神经，内裤也已经被体液浸湿，所幸他穿着深色的裤子和长款外套，从外表看来毫无异样。虽然已近深夜，街上人烟稀少，但还是会有三三两两的行人走过，崔连准忍不住发颤，一种在公共场合被人视奸的感觉油然而生。

“怎么了连准哥？一直在发抖呢。”崔范奎好整以暇地凑近崔连准耳边问道。

崔连准抿紧了唇，看向身旁的罪魁祸首，在他方才对着崔范奎说出“不要”这两个字的时候，便意识到自己的下场。本来可以直接搭上出租车跟着崔范奎回家，但现在他被强行拉到街上散步——带着情趣玩具和未退散的情欲。

“范奎啊...回去吧...”崔连准小声地哀求着，“哥以后不会了...”

“哥下次再拒绝我，可不是这么简单了。”崔范奎挑了挑眉，笑着用食指勾了一下崔连准的下巴，随即拦下经过的出租车，和崔连准一起坐进了后座。

这次也没有这么简单，崔连准想。崔范奎揽在他腰后的手已经慢慢顺着他的腰线滑进了宽松的裤子里，摸到一手湿润，崔范奎颇有兴味地对着崔连准挑了挑眉，手上却没有停下，开始在穴口周围打着圈轻轻按压，又时不时去拽连着体内那颗跳蛋的线，随后就着崔连准分泌的肠液将两指插入穴内，一下一下缓慢却用力地抽插起来。

司机疑惑地从后视镜里看了看坐在后座的这对男女，女生穿着性感的短裙，化着浓艳的妆，男生看起来清清秀秀的，但自从上车起就蜷缩着靠在女生怀里。这时他对上了那个女生的视线，她抬起头来看向后视镜里司机的双眼，那锋芒让司机有些害怕，但她的目光只是扫过，随后又落在身边的男生身上，轻轻地开口：“麻烦快一些，他不太舒服。”

她怀里的男生轻轻发出一声嘤咛。

\--

从公寓楼下走到崔范奎家门前的距离长得像是马拉松，崔连准的腿早就软了，一路上全靠崔范奎揽着他的腰支撑，房门关上的瞬间他再也支持不住，靠着墙瘫软下来，随即便被崔范奎一转身托着屁股抱起来放到一旁的柜子上，狠狠地吻上颈侧开始吮吸起来。

崔范奎算不得什么耐性很好的人，尤其是在性事上。但他对小道具有一些偏执和收藏癖，加之身为行为艺术家的本能，在一场性爱中使用这些玩意儿挑逗床伴已经成为他的习惯。从酒吧后巷开始一直到走进家门早已到达他忍耐的极限，此时他在崔连准的脖颈和锁骨上留下细密的吻，下身也隔着裤子磨蹭起对方来。

“范奎啊...这样印子太显眼了...我还要上班...”

这倒也正合了崔范奎的意，他摘掉了崔连准身上的乳夹，却是隔着衬衫舔舐着早就立起来的乳头，手上开始利落地解崔连准的皮带，不一会儿便把崔连准的裤子扒下来扔在一边，被水液沾染的下身接触到空气和冰凉的柜面，崔连准不由地一个激灵，腿下意识地缠上崔范奎的腰。

“哥想要了吗？”崔范奎掀起裙子褪下内裤将性器抵到崔连准的大腿根部和穴口周围磨蹭，看到崔连准点头，便迫不及待地捅开早已被充分扩张的后穴操了进去。

“跳蛋还没拿出——啊！”崔连准点完头才想起来体内还有一枚跳蛋，但话喊出口却来不及了，崔范奎已经重重地操进来，将那枚跳蛋顶到了深处，微微振动的跳蛋在性器的挤压下紧紧抵着敏感的穴心，崔连准尖叫出声，一路上积累的快感在此刻的刺激下到达了巅峰，一下子射出来，白色的浊液溅得两人身前衣服变得有些斑驳，还有一些溅到了崔范奎银色的长发上。

见状，崔范奎索性摘了假发随手一扔，露出原本的深灰色短卷发，虽然脸上的妆容还未卸去，但发型的改变让他整个人的气势变得更加凌厉起来。而在崔连准看来，还是男性装扮的崔范奎更加顺眼，他伸手揉了揉崔范奎有些蓬松的碎卷发，像抚摸一只毛茸茸的小奶狗，不过崔范奎可不是什么幼犬，而是狼狗。

但崔连准的举动让崔范奎从善如流地抽出性器，拎着绳儿将那枚跳蛋拿了出来，然后再次将自己深深地埋进那温暖紧致的穴里。

崔连准发出一声舒爽的叹息，下一秒却被崔范奎抱起来，他连忙用力勾紧了崔范奎的腰，双臂环住对方的脖子，但性器却因为体位进入了更深的地方，他不免发出一声惊呼。崔范奎就这样抱着他从玄关走向卧室，性器随着走路的动作一下一下又深又重地捣进他的穴心，崔连准发出抑制不住的呻吟，随即便被压在床上狠狠地操弄。

崔范奎粗大的性器九浅一深地在崔连准体内操干着，两手拨弄着挺立微肿的乳粒，崔连准的目光有些涣散，看向对方的视线像蒙了一层雾，但稍稍能看清崔范奎有些发狠的表情，鬓角的汗珠顺着棱角分明的下颌线滴下来，落在崔连准的脸颊上。崔连准于是环住崔范奎的脖子用了些力道下压，然后吻了上去，像是缺水的鱼一般吮吸对方口中的津液，他们狠狠地吻在一起，直到崔范奎用力地埋进小穴深处，两人一起射了出来。

洗完澡后两人一起睡下，崔连准看着崔范奎的的脸，不由轻笑。

“怎么了连准哥？”感觉到崔连准的动静，崔范奎睁开眼睛看向崔连准。

“没什么。”崔连准摇摇头。

——只是觉得，遇见你也是一种幸运。

Fin.


End file.
